Night of Their Lives
by Ysmir the Indestructible
Summary: What else could happen? They fell in love, they risked their lives to let the planet live. Now is their reward, a uniting symbol of their total dedication for one another. Enjoy.


Oberon is back. Look on my profile page if you care to know what this means. Otherwise, read and enjoy.

**_NOTE:_** This is a lemon, don't read if you don't want to see descriptions of sex. You have been warned.

* * *

Eureka seveN

The Night of Their Lives

By:

Oberon the Dark

There comes a time, for every great love, when it is taken to the furthest extent. I will recount, for you, the tale of Eureka & Renton and their "first time" together. I must warn you though, if you do not like stories known as "lemons", please don't read this and get offended. Other than that, please enjoy this story, in a non-perverted way.

Prologue

Fallen Angel,

Human Boy,

Events Afterward

Renton lays on a bed of leaves, since there is little else, to make a bed from, around. For once, in a very long time, he is happy. The Second Summer of Love has gained him recognition as a hero, he rescued the corallian girl he'd fallen in love with. Best of all he is, more or less, stranded on a deserted beach with her. They could easily make their way back to civilization if they wished, as they had gotten a great view of earth as they fell back to it. They simply did not want to go back. They were enjoying the solitude and intimacy that there stranded paradise offered.

Eureka sat beside her love, Renton, enjoying the smells, sights, and company their sanctuary offered them. It was perfect for what she desperately wanted to do to show him her love. When she had talked with Talho about love-making, back on the Gekko-Go, Talho had, mostly, explained how it was done and why it was done. According to Talho, there were two reasons a couple would consummate their relationship: Firstly, it was an act of bonding, permanently uniting a couple when it was shared between them; Secondly, it was used to continue the human race through reproduction.

Eureka wasn't particularly interested in the second aspect of it, she merely wanted to seal their relationship. Renton had risked it all to save her, and in her deepest consciousness, she thought to herself…

"_After all he sacrificed, after all he risked, the only thing he has to show for it is me… I must prove my love to him!"_

She always got on his nerves the way she beat herself up, but he loved her enough to let it go. She is stolen out of her thoughts by his lips contacting hers…

Chapter I

Purest Love

A First Experience

Her mind is scattered by this simple, little action. Renton had seen the look of, painful, contemplation on her face. He decided to shatter the, self-destructive, thoughts within her. He enjoyed the sensation of kissing her, it lifted his spirits just to look at her. Actually having contact between them like holding hands, hugging, or kissing was enough to set him on cloud-nine.

His lips are warm, and loving, pressing hard against hers. She is overcome with euphoria, ecstasy, and excitement. In response to his advance, she thrusts her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste what was pressed against her. Renton is slightly taken off guard at the advance of the, normally meek and shy girl, but gladly continues with her. Their tongues dance together, a waltz inside each other's mouths. They, reluctantly, break apart for air. Though they need it to sustain their life, they are both annoyed at the fact that they need to breathe. Using the break, Renton speaks…

"Eureka, do you want to… you know…?" Renton asks, nervously.

"Do I want to what?"

She was determined to make him ask it. Though kind by nature, she has a minorly sadistic side to her. By no means is it near as bad as the definition of the word. None the less, she was going to make him ask it.

"Do you want us to… do _it_?"

"Do what?"

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you…?" he whines.

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about…" she replies sarcastically.

"Do you want to-"

He is cut off in the middle of his statement by her lips smashing up against his. It isn't rough enough to hurt either of them though. As she is kissing him, he gently strokes her back, with light-hearted fingers. She whimpers as his touch sends a tingle, of pleasure, up her spine and through her body. Her senses are jolted into overdrive by his touch. She is overwhelmed with the need for his fingers, yet is afraid she might advance too quickly. In a state of shame, she pulls away from him.

"Is something wrong Eureka?" he asks, concern building in him.

"I- I don't want to upset you Renton. Maybe we shouldn't-"

He, gently, takes a hold of her face and kisses her passionately. Her fears subside slightly, yet she is still unsure. Sensing this, he reassures her with his voice.

"Eureka, I love you. I want to do this, if you do. Now, let's be one."

She is once again held close to him. As he is exploring her mouth with his tongue, he begins to remove the gown she is wearing. It slides off easily enough, revealing to him what is, in his opinion, the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Her face turns bright red, like an arkanian rose. He touches one of her breasts, sending a burst of pleasure through her body. She moans in ecstasy and he wonders…

"_Does it really feel this good to her? As long as it doesn't upset her…"_

He draws her close, kissing once more. His hands cannot be held down, and begin to massage her breasts. First the left one, then the right, all the while she moans and whimpers under his touch. It is so euphoric, she wants their skin to touch, completely. Eureka sits herself up so she can get a good grip on his clothes. She, deftly, undoes his pants and removes them, while he takes off his shirt, leaving only his boxers on. They are both lost in the, hormone induced, lust for each other.

Eureka can feel the bulge inside his boxers. When she curiously touches it, it moves, and Renton lets out his own sigh of pleasure. She wants his touch, she wants it in the place that he makes her wet. Unsure of herself, she cautiously takes hold of his hand and guides it down to the place between her legs. He knows what she is doing, or at least thinks he does.

He thrusts his index finger into her. She lets out a small, shrill scream of pleasure as he rubs her clit. He can feel the warm, wet, slippery juices inside of her. She shudders with pleasure at his touch. He begins to pull his finger, in and out, repeatedly. She groans as he puts another finger into her. A pressure starts to build up inside her, and her vision begins to blur from the euphoria. His finger rubs her clit again, and the pressure releases. His hand is dowsed with her liquids as she reaches her climax. She looses coherent thought as the sensation of his fingers, dancing inside her, becomes overwhelming.

Renton pulls his fingers out and, distantly, stares at the shiny liquid substance on them. He brings it close to his mouth and licks it. Renton had assumed it would be bitter and disgusting, but it was the complete opposite. It was sweet, warm, and satisfying to his tongue. He wanted to taste more of it, he _had _to taste more of it.

Slowly, Renton lowers his head down to her womanhood. Eureka is in a state of mental discord, her mind scattered by the feeling his fingers had left inside of her. Suddenly, she feels his tongue as he dances it along her opening. Overwhelmed and intoxicated with pleasure, Eureka can only moan as his tongue dances across her clit. The taste of it, he loves the taste. It reminds him of honey, both the sweetness and the consistency. As he is doing this, the pressure begins to build up inside her once again. The release is eminent, and Renton awaits it.

"Ren- Renton… Good…it feels sooo…good!" Eureka yells in ecstasy.

Finally, she can hold back no longer, and gushes forth with more of the sweet liquid. Renton, reluctantly, pulls his tongue away to let Eureka recover from her second climax. She pulses all over with pleasure, the feeling he left from his touch seers her senses. Once she regains enough coherency to think, Eureka imagines what she could do to give Renton as much pleasure.

She scoots over towards him, and removes his boxers. Eureka is, more or less, stunned at what she sees. Although she had read about it in her human-biology texts, she had never _seen_ one before. To her, it looked like a mushroom with an unusually long stalk.

"_Hmm… I wonder if it tastes like a mushroom…" _Eureka thinks to herself.

Eureka takes a hold of it, and smiles to herself as Renton moans from her grip. She gives it a test lick, deciphering whether or not she liked the taste. It had a, reminiscently, salty taste. She, never the less, liked it. Renton was starting to feel a pressure build in his member as she danced her tongue along its length. The feeling of her tongue massaging it was so euphoric, it was becoming unbearable. Eureka took it all the way into her mouth, enjoying the groans Renton uttered.

"_Oh no!" _Renton thought to himself, _"I'm gonna lose it! In her mouth no less!"_

The limit was hit, he could hold no longer. As Eureka was taking it out, her mouth was filled with his seed. Renton was bewildered at what he had just done, and nearly fainted from embarrassment.

*Gulp*

Eureka liked the taste of what Renton had released into her mouth. Bitter and salty, yet, not unpleasantly so. She decided to swallow it. She heard Renton as he hit the ground, unconscious from shock at what she did.

"Renton…are you alright?" she asked meekly.

"Eureka…did you just…swallow that?" he asked in shock.

"Umm…yes, should I not have?"

"Nevermind…" he said, trying to forget what he witnessed.

She drew close to him and pressed her lips against his. When she stuck her tongue into his mouth, he could taste his seed on it. He did not draw away, but let his tongue dance with hers, ignoring the slightly nauseating taste of his seed. Renton gently caressed one of her breasts and began to massage it. He ran his fingers along her entire body, lightly tickling and stimulating her senses. Eureka wanted him to be inside her, wanted to let the thing of his, that resembled a mushroom, inside her. He takes action before she even says a word.

Renton brakes away from their kiss, and gently lays Eureka on the ground. He knows, much to his chagrin, that it will hurt her. He looks into her compassionate, violet, eyes and says…

"Eureka, this will hurt a little bit…"

"I can bear it…for you." she says with a smile on her face.

Slowly, he slides himself into her. She lets out a shrill scream as he breaks her hymen. It feels so good, to be inside the love of his life, yet he is abashed at himself for taking pleasure in something that so obviously hurt her. She managed to work through the pain of it, and began maneuvering her hips, sliding up and down on him. He shuddered with the ecstatic pleasure and began his own rhythm. Slowly, in and out, he worked himself inside her. The thought of this wonderful experience ending was enough to drum up tears into his eyes. They both felt it, the pressure within them. Her vision became distorted from the euphoria, of his member inside her. The pressure reached its limit, and they both let their liquids flow.

They were both tired out by the act of bonding love they had just committed. Renton pulled out of her and lay down beside her. He wraps his arms around her and they sleep…

About three months later, they set off to find their way home. Once they had made their way back to Bellforest, Eureka and Renton waited eagerly for the birth of their child. It had taken them two months to reach Bellforest, so they were forced to wait four and a half months before the, milestone of their love, entered the world.

"Renton," Eureka asks gingerly, "what should we name him?"

"Hmm… How about… Versonas?"

"Yeah, that's a good name…"

A corallian, a human, and a child of loves apotheosis. There will come a time in the future when Versonas proves he is more than a union of these two lovers. Alas… that is another tale, for another time.


End file.
